danganronpagoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
A3!
A3!, also known as A3 MARKET, is a Japanese manufacturer which specializes primarily in merchandise for popular Japanese anime and manga franchises, which they sell in both their own brick-and-mortar stores and at pop-up events. GraffArt Main Line The GraffArt (グラフアート) line is the main line of merchandise produced by A3!. It is an original design line of merchandise featuring characters drawn in a notepad doodle style. A number of special edition variants of this line have been produced by A3!, with the games and characters featured varying by line. Danganronpa V3 The [[A3! GraffArt Danganronpa V3|''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' GraffArt]] main line was released in two waves. The first wave of the line was first released in July 2017 at Kinokuniya's Seibu Shibuya store in Tokyo, Japan. The first wave contained only ten members of the game's cast. A second wave of merchandise, featuring the remaining characters, was released in January 2018. GraffArt Variants Rainy Season Ver. The Rainy Season Ver. (グラフアート 梅雨 ver.) line is a rainy season-themed spinoff of the GraffArt line, and features nine of main characters from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. The line was released on July 7th, 2018, and includes keychains, can badges, clear files, phone cases, and travel pass cases. Picnic Ver. The Picnic Ver. (ピクニックver.) line is a picnic-themed spinoff of the GraffArt line, and features the full range of main characters from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. The line was released on April 6th, 2019, and includes keychains, can badges, clear files, phone cases, and travel pass cases. Christmas Ver. The Christmas Ver. (グラフアート クリスマスver.) line is a Christmas-themed spinoff of the GraffArt line, and features the full range of main characters from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. The line was released on November 30th, 2018, and includes keychains, standees, charms, and clear files. Other Lines Suya Chara The Suya Chara (すやきゃら) line is an original design line of merchandise featuring the full range of main characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. The line includes keychains, can badges, compact mirrors, washi tape, and pencil cases. Postel The Postel (ぽすてる) line is an original design line of merchandise featuring a range of main characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. The line includes keychains, can badges, compact mirrors, phone cases, travel pass cases, and sticky note cases. Chara Frames & Boxes Chara Frames (キャラフレーム) and Chara Boxes (キャラボックス) are a type of collectible merchandise display. Chara Frames are a small acrylic frame into which charms and phone straps can be inserted to display. They featuring a themed backdrop and an acrylic front panel. Chara Boxes are a larger, shadow box style picture frame also featuring a themed backdrop and clear acrylic front panel. External Links *'A3! Corporate Site:' athree3.hippy.jp (Japanese) *'A3! GraffArt Site:' graffartshop.athree3.com (Japanese) *'A3! Online Store:' kyaragoods.shop-pro.jp (Japanese) *'A3! Twitter:' @a3_event (Japanese) Category:Brands